Theres A SheWolf In The Closet
by Mrs.Inuyasha-1
Summary: Nobody, not even Kagome and her mother knew that Kagome was a wolf demoness. What will happen when Kagome is in the Fuedal Era, and is under the influence of The Lust of The Full Moon!And what will happen when Kouga finds her?
1. The SheWolf Awakens

I do not own InuYasha or any other characters you all know this, man! This story was role modeled after a song of Shakira`s: She wolf. So I hope you enjoy it!

There`s A She-Wolf In The Closet

Prolog

_Kagome P.O.V_

_What the hell is happening to me? I watched as my body seduced the Ookami wolf named, Kouga. And he seemed happy to oblige. 'Stop' I yelled at my body. 'Stop' but my body wouldn't listen and I noticed something: my vision and hearing had increased and something on my butt was wagging. 'What the hell!' I watched Kouga`s face as he took in my form as I stood before him, he looked worried until he heard my voice and saw the lust in my eyes that my body was making me feel when it scented Kouga. It was also a full moon. And strange things happen on a full moon. But why did it have to happen to me of all people?_

_Kouga P.O.V_

_I ran through the woods looking for tonight`s next kill, when I came across her scent. 'Kagome, but what`s with her scent is kind of….off.' I changed course and followed her scent. I found her sitting on a rock, running her fingers through her hair, staring at the full moon. She sniffed and then her back went ramrod straight. She stood up and turned toward me. My eyes widened. Her ears looked like his and her nails were longer, also she had fangs her hair was longer and her eyes were now a stormy sea color. And she had a tail that was now wagging back and forth seductively. I looked at her in concern. 'What wrong with her, oh that damn mutt was gonna pay if he let this happen, I was about to turn and leave when she called to me her voice so sweet and seductive._

"_Kouga, come here, please." She crooked a finger and I turned around and gasped at what I saw in her eyes. Pure lust. My groin tightened. I always wanted some kind of affection from her. If I can`t get love then I`ll take lust it is good enough. But first I need to talk to the mutt. I turned to walk off but she stopped me again._

"_Kouga, I`m getting impatient I won`t wait forever. I only have until morning before I go back. So come on, please." She sounded so desperate, so helpless, and it aroused my more. So I turned around and followed Kagome into the forest. This is gonna be amazing I`m so gonna rub this in that mutt`s face tomorrow. But as if she could read my thoughts, she spoke._

"_Don`t even think about telling InuYasha, you`ve noticed that I am a wolf Ookami by now right? Right now I am being controlled by the full moon, and I`m in a mad drive of lust, but in the morning I will not remember what happed tonight. Because right now I am not myself. And InuYasha is probably looking for me, but there is a barrier going a ten mile radius around me where ever I am so he won`t find me , so he can`t take advantage of the lust, he thinks I`m stupid but I know he mated that fake Kikyo, she doesn`t even love him." _

"_How can you make a barrier if you're a demoness right now?"_

"_Because I`m still a priestess, and I`m only a demoness on full moons, the disadvantage of this situation is the lust and the fact that I have no control over my body, speaking of which….." Kagome smirked and lowered herself to the ground. "This is gonna be a fun night!"_

_Kagome P.O.V_

'_Oh My Kami help me! I don`t want this to happen, but I don`t want InuYasha to find my in the influence of The Lust of The Full Moon!' _


	2. The Next Day

(The next Morning)

Kagome P.O.V

"Ow my head" I felt a cold breeze on my skin. 'OMK why am I naked? Where are my clothes?' I screamed and I noticed for the first time that Kouga was lying next to me as nude as I was. He bolted upright when I screamed.

"Kagome! What`s wrong?"

"I`m naked! A-a-a and your naked, and were laying together! WHY IS THAT?"

"Oh shit that`s right you said you wouldn`t remember what happened and I forgot! Um….. You were sleepwalking and you fell into a river. I saved you but our cloths were all wet….." Kouga trailed off when he saw that I didn`t believe him, "I don't know what to say." He said looking at the ground for a few minutes, when he looked up I had my clothes on and I was walking away. I can`t believe I slept with Kouga.

"You still smell like a virgin."

"What?" I said turning around.

"You still smell like a virgin like we didn`t…you know."

"Do I smell like you?" I asked looking at the ground this is so embarrassing.

Kouga sniffed me and looked sad.

"No, you don`t" He said dejected.

"I gotta go before InuYasha starts looking for me. I`m going to a hot springs." I turned and walked the direction of the hot springs. I made it there with no problems and sighed. I undressed and sat down in the spring. I washed my hair and body and pulled out a different outfit then what I usually wear. I pulled out a pink layered kimono the layers were blue, red, white, orange, and black. I put a pink ribbon in my hair and walked back to the camp. Everyone was still asleep so started a fire and made breakfast. When everyone woke up and ate. InuYasha started in on the questions.

"Kagome, where`ve you been? I was looking for you last night I saw a barrier and tried to get through but it wouldn't let me. I saw something inside it looked like a wolf demon twin of you. And Koga was with her."

"Really? Hm….wasn`t me I was wondering around the forest, looking for fruit. I didn`t find any. I replied with my back turned to hide my blush.

"Oh…" He said and came up and sniffed me. "You smell like the forest and the hot springs. You took a bath?"

"Yeah, I was all dirty from looking for fruit I fell a couple times. Darn tree roots." I said I looked InuYasha in the eye and gave him my completely innocent look until he nodded and walked off.

_InuYasha P.O.V_

'There`s something going on with Kagome and I WILL find out. She was blushing when I mentioned Kouga, and that wolf Ookami looked EXACTLY like Kagome. Weird.' I sat down near the fire and proceeded in eating my Ramen.

_Kagome P.O.V_

'Phew! That was close.' I sat down and looked at the moon soon it would be a new moon and I will have to be REALLY careful the full moon is after that. (Is it? Sp?) I walked to my sleeping bag and slipped in next to Shippo. I felt two familiar jewel shards nearby. 'Kouga'…

Ha cliffy sorry it took so long I was occupied w/ school and stuff and I`m gonna write another story and sorry for the chaps being so short I`m trying to work on that, too.


	3. Escape Of The Century

Escape of the century

I woke up to find that Shippo was already awake with the others 'Hm….I`m usually the first one to wake up, what`s going on?' I stood up to find them fighting off some of Kouga`s wolfs.

"Stop! You`re gonna hurt them!" I yelled "They`re tryna take you when you were sleeping and your saying we`re gonna hurt THEM!" InuYasha yelled back at me. "Ugh you inconsiderate…." I turned to the wolves, they looked at me, tilted they`re heads to the left and whimper in a 'come on let`s go!' way "I can`t" I whispered, looking back at InuYasha "Not now, maybe later on tonight. Now leave" The wolves nodded their furry heads and ran off to tell Kouga.

I turned around to see everybody staring "What wrong with you guys?" I asked "They actually listened to you we`ve been trying to make them leave since dawn!" Sango said in awe. "Well, Kouga`s pack already consider me they`re sister, since Kouga won`t stop calling me his woman….so why wouldn`t the wolves think the same thing?" I covered quickly, they seemed to take it…..at least Sango and Miroku did. InuYasha stared at me in suspicion. 'Now what`s up with him? What if he knows? What if he suspects? Nah' I looked up at the sky. It was past noon! "You guys…how long was I asleep?" "Almost all day we managed to convince InuYasha to let you sleep in considering when you got back you looked so tired."

Miroku said his hand inching toward Sango`s butt. I soon heard a hard slap and the familiar phrase…. "You PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she stormed into the forest with Kirara behind her. "Miroku if you love her so much why are you always feeling up her ass?" InuYasha asked the perverted monk. "InuYasha…..I`m showing Sango my unwavering attraction to her and she`s rejecting it!" Miroku said. "Oh Miroku your showing her BODY your unwavering attention and she`s rejecting it." I said 'Tonight`s a full moon I`ll have to run away NOW' "Uh guys I have to go…." I said walking off "Where are you going?" InuYasha asked he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back to camp but the sun was setting and I had to get away so I said the only thing I could say without him getting suspicious "I`m going home I have a test tomorrow I have to study for." I said. He said okay and gave me a ride back to the well I jumped in and then climbed out in modern Japan then I jumped in again and came out in the Feudal Era.

Inu P.O.V

Flashback:

"_Stop! You`re gonna hurt them!" I yelled "They`re tryna take you when you were sleeping and your saying we`re gonna hurt THEM!" InuYasha yelled back at me. "Ugh you inconsiderate…." I turned to the wolves, they looked at me, tilted they`re heads to the left and whimper in a 'come on let`s go!' way "I can`t" I whispered, looking back at InuYasha "Not now, maybe later on tonight. Now leave" The wolves nodded their furry heads and ran off to tell Kouga. _

'I wonder what was up with that…later on tonight? What gonna happen tonight? Did she really need to go home or was she lying to get away from us? What is she hiding?' I turned around and ran back to the well and hid in the tree. I saw Kagome get back out of the well and star at the sky. I looked up to the full moon. I looked back at Kagome to see her appearance change to that of the female wolf Ookami I saw the last full moon 'That wolf demon was her? Why didn`t she tell me? Because I haven`t been giving her any respect or attention.' I answered my thoughts while I watched her. The same wolves from earlier came up to her and whimpered. She nodded her head and followed them while I followed her.

They stopped in front of Kouga`s wolf den and Kouga walked out and hugged Kagome. "You came." He said smiling "Of course I did anything to help a fellow wolf…..Kouga I don`t know what`s happening to me. Do you know someone who does?" Kagome asked Kouga who shook his head "I`m afraid not" Kagome looked helpless she quickly pulled herself together and kissed Kouga on the cheek, I almost growled at that. Then she turned to leave and ran off.

Again I followed her. She stopped in a clearing and turned toward the trees I hid in and I could have sworn she was looking right at me and I soon found out she was. "InuYasha you can come out now" I walked out and looked at Kagome but she was looking at me with lust filled eyes. I halted for a second and felt my skin grow hot. "InuYasha….." She whispered and I trembled in excitement. "Come here and have something to give to you." She turned and with a seductive sway of her hips, she disappeared I followed after her to find us at the well clearing and she was undressing. "Come here lets please each other" She whispered seductively as she stared at me and she lowered herself to the ground. I ran over not missing an opportunity to take her. We layed down and shared a passionate moment. What will happen tomorrow? I do not know, and I don`t care I`m finally taking my Kagome….

Ha Ha cliffy sorry for taking so long to write another chapter I just joined show choir at my school and well the obvious I forgot so forgive me and here`s you 4th chapter ladies and gentlemen of There`s a She-Wolf in you Closet! Love ya! Tootles!


	4. Whats Happening To Kagome?

What`s happening to Kagome?

Around 10:45 pm InuYasha woke up to find Kagome wasn`t there, he followed her scent back to Kouga`s den. He heard Kagome and Kouga talking.

"Kagome… let me take you as my mate. That might help with you Lust of the Full Moon curse. Cause you`ll be mated and you won`t sleep with whatever single male you can get your hands on!" Kouga smiled brightly, InuYasha growled low in his throat quietly.

"Kouga I know you`re telling me this for two reasons. One, you want me to be your mate, and two you think it will help me. But it won`t Modoriko told me the only the curse can be broken is if I mate with my true love, but we both have to love each other. I mated with InuYasha last night and-"

"You WHAT? With that mutt? Kagome….."

"No! Don`t start! I didn`t finish. I love him. But I don`t know if he loves me too." Kagome hid her eyes under her bangs. "Nothing happened so I guess not."

InuYasha felt his chest tighten. 'I do love her…but I guess we`re not true lovers, if it didn`t work or maybe I don`t love her enough?' InuYasha`s ears twitched as her continued to listen to their conversation.

"Maybe WE`RE true lovers…" Kouga whispered as he looked her in the eye through her bangs seriously, he also sounded so serious that Kagome gasped and looked up at Kouga, his eyes filled with love, and seriousness, determination. He was in front of her in a second and crushed his lips to hers. Kagome was to stunned to move before she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kouga`s neck. Kouga growled his approval and wrapped his arms around her waist.

InuYasha couldn`t watch this, he whimpered and ran back to camp broken hearted and sad. He didn`t need to know the future to know that they were going to mate but not claim each other in a few minutes. He would not allow Kagome to fall for that mangy wolf even if it badly injured or killed him. No. He couldn`t let it come to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting pretty heated with Kouga and Kagome. They were now on the ground with Kouga hovering over Kagome in a passionate kiss. Kouga was rubbing Kagome`s sides, while she was running her hands up and down his chest. She then took the band out of his head and watched his long hair flow down his back she ran her fingers through it affectionately. 'I`m starting to get feelings for him. But ARE we true lovers?' Kouga was getting ready to massage her breast when they heard Ginta and Hakaku yelling about a mile or two away from the den.

"KOUGA!" They yelled. Kagome and Kouga quickly jumped up and fixed they`re clothes and hair, but when Kouga was gonna put his ponytail back in Kagome to the band away and shook her head.

"You should leave it down. You look sexier that way." She gave him a bright teasing seductive smile before heading to the mouth of the den to meet Ginta and Hakaku, Kouga followed with a blush and cocky smile.

"Kouga, Ayame is looking for you again, she said she wanted to talk to you about your mating." Ginta said

"We`re not gonna be mates! Why can`t she see that? I keep telling her I don`t want to mate her or be her mate." Kouga said with a growl.

"Kouga, maybe you not telling her right. Every time you see her you say and I quote 'Go away, Ayame, I don`t feel like talking to you! I`m looking for my woman, Kagome.' Then you run off. And I don`t bare your mark, nor your scent, and I used to deny every time you called me your woman, so that`s another reason. Maybe we should both talk to her, tell her I`m considering being your mate. Maybe she`ll leave you alone." Kagome said softly. Ginta and Hakaku finally noticed that Kagome was at the den and she was a wolf demon.

"Hello sister!" Ginta said

"Sister! Hello! When did you become a wolf demon?" Hakaku said.

"I`m not…it`s just on full moons." Kagome said.

"Oh…" Both of them said. They all looked at Kouga he seemed to be considering what Kagome said.

"Kagome, that's a good idea! I like it. Let`s go." Kouga took Kagome`s hand and they looked for Ayame`s scent. They found her in a clearing near a river. She smiled at Kouga, but scowled when she saw Kagome and their linked hands.

"Kouga! Kagome…what are YOU doing here? Kouga and I are going to talk about our mating. This thing is usually private. So you should run along a leave us to business."

"My woman isn`t going anywhere. We both came to talk to you, about something important. Kagome and I are gonna become mates. She`s considering, though the answer is most likely yes. So she`s probably planning on when. We`re gonna court each other tonight to let other demons, and half demons know."

"NO! Kouga you`ve got to be kidding me! WE`RE supposed to be mates! Not you and HER!" Ayame screeched. 'Wow, what a banshee!' Kouga and Kagome thought' "You bitch!" Ayame charged at Kagome, who jumped out of the way.

"I`m sorry but I`m Kouga`s bitch. I don`t swing that way." Kagome said with a smirk. "But I`m sure some other chick would like that offer."

Ayame screamed in outrage and ran toward Kagome with her arm up, ready to strike, she was about to bring it down on Kagome`s head when she punched Ayame in the stomach and pushed her back right into a tree. Kagome looked at Kouga like 'what the….' Then turned her attention back to Ayame who was about to throw her leaves at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped into the on a tree the she did a tactic she didn't even know she had as a wolf demoness. Kagome kicked her foot in Ayame`s direction and rose thorns appeared from thin air and thwarted Ayame`s attack and headed straight for Ayame. Before they reached her Kagome held out her hand and they stopped and inch from Ayame`s face, then disappeared. Kagome felt something grow and stay on the left side of her head in her hair. It was a red rose, a very beautiful rose. Kouga stood frozen where he was in shock and awe. He didn't know anyone could do that. Especially Kagome. Ayame stood in the same condition, only she was also scared out of her wits.

"Now unless you want to get hurt. I suggest you stay away from me and Kouga unless it`s an emergency." Kagome said as she jumped down from the tree. Kouga and Ayame noticed the rose that has grown permanently into her hair, even as a human.

"You have a rose in your hair now? When?" Kouga asked.

"It grew in my hair after I sent that attack at Ayame. I can`t get it out so I guess it`s permanent." Kagome said with a smile. Kouga smiled back. Ayame took that opportunity to run and never return. "She`s gone. I let her run, I didn`t want to hurt her."

"I understand, koishii" Kouga smiled and wrapped his arms around Kagome`s waist. They had yet to notice that is was morning and Kagome was still in wolf form. Is this how she will be from now on? Will she be a Miko Ookami? Did her mom know what is happening in the Feudal Era? Maybe.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for taking so long but my internet went off and stuff. At least it gave me more time to make the chapter longer and work on the next chapter at my own pace. So…tootles Love ya! 3


End file.
